Tai goes nutts
by tai-kun1
Summary: 6 people brack into a movie thieter. theis may happen to you.(Ya Right!)


  
  
  
  
Disclamer: The truth is out there. And if you need to know it from me, I only own Tai-kun, Rabe and Quinn... Or at least for the moment.  
  
*Tai goes nutts*  
  
Tai, tai-kun, Dru-chan, Rabe, Quinn, T.K and Mimi are all at a movie theiter getting ready to watch a movie.  
  
"Ok, this is what we do. We go in to see the movie. When it is over, we all go hide in the bathrooms and other parts of the building."said Tai. But he had something different that he had planned for the group when they stayed at the theiter that night.  
  
They all go into a different room to whatch different things. Tai-kun and tai go up to the snack bar, Dru-chan and T.K went to see speed 2, and Mimi, Quinn and Rabe went to see Jaws. After Tai-kun and Tai were done at the bar, they went to see the Matrix.  
  
After the movies were done, Dru-chan and T.K went to the bathrooms and hid there.Quinn, Rabe, and Mimi went to the projection room and hid there.Tai-kun and Tai went behind the movie screen.The plan was that eveyone would come out at 11:00 and do whatever.  
  
But unknown to the rest of the group, tai had tacken the time to put guns in some of the rooms where no one would look for them. 10:30 came, then 10:45, Then finnaly 11:00. They all came out and met at the snack bar. They tried to stay away from the doors. Then they took all the food and split it. Then they tolk the money and key for the games and turned the games away from the doors and turned them on.  
  
"Tai! Why did you turn on the games?!" yelled Quinn," People or the cops can see them on the wall!"  
  
"Well we wouldn't wont that now would we?" asked Tai.  
  
"Lets go whatch mars attacks."said Quinn,"I'll be in,I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Rabe,T.K,Mimi,Tai-kun, and Tai all went to see the movie.  
  
Quinn wated for a few minets then went to the front desk and called the police."Yes at the...." said Quinn.  
  
She droped the phone. She had benn killed by a silenced atomatic scorpion postol.  
  
"Disregard that. This is unit 51." said Tai.  
  
"Do you need acistence?" asked the dispatch.  
  
"No, I have it under controll.." said Tai. he hung up the phone and draged Quinn into an empty room and locked the door.  
  
"Hey Tai, were is Quinn?"asked Rabe  
  
"She came out of the bathroom and told me that she was going to the stor to get something for all of us to eat." said Tai making it up all the way. She then walked out to the snack bar. Tai followed her. Rabe was getting a small pistol out of her pocket.Tai saw this and put 1 shot into her back. Then he put her in the popcorn majer and turned it on.  
  
Tai then went back into the room that Mimi, T.K, and Dru-chan, and Tai-kun were all in.   
  
"Hey, were did Rabe and Quinn go?" asked T.K   
  
"They went out to the loby to make some popcorn" said Tai.  
  
"Good, we could use some." said Dru-chan.  
  
"Ok, now that the movie is over, what are we going to whatch?" asked T.K.  
  
"Lets go whatch Indapendince Day. I'll go get the popcorn." said Mimi.  
  
"Ok, I'll help and turn on the movie." said Tai.  
  
Dru-chan and T.K went into the room and sat in the front row. Tai and Mimi got the popcorn and Tai ran upstairs and turned on the movie. Then he ran downstairs and grabed his pistol at "help" Mimi with the popcorn.  
  
"Hey Tai, I think that there is a shert in the popcorn."said Mimi. She never had a chance to turn around befor she got shot. Then Tai draged her into a buth and left her there. He then went into a nother buth and tolk out his sniper rifl and laser sit and amed at T.K. He shot and yelled down to Dru-chan," Hey Dru-chan, you are the last one."  
  
She got up and started to run. but got picked off."Well that was fun and easy and that is all of them."  
  
"But your wrong." Said tai-kun from behind him.Tai turned and shot, but tai-kun did the same thing with the pistol that was on the floor.Tai-kun fell and died from the gun shot to the chest. Tai fell from the shot in the leg. But Tai fell off the balcony and into the seats below it. That is how Tai died. 


End file.
